A Sailor Senshi Sister
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: Haruka and Setsuna go missing after an invasion leaving Neptune to find them and put baby Hotaru up for adoption while she's gone. Hotaru ends up being on the doorstep of the Dursleys next to the Boy-Who-Lived. The two believe that they are brother and sister and both attend Hogwarts to discover their secrets of their pasts.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Screaming could be heard from all over England as they panicked and feared someone who was out to kill them. Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka planned on traveling around the world with their one year-old Hotaru after their victorious defeat of Master Pharaoh 90.

"Take Hotaru, Michiru! Get her somewhere safe!" Haruka screamed as she and Setsuna quickly transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto.

"I can't leave you Haruka! I'm not going to let Hotaru be raised without any of us!" Michiru protested placing Hotaru inside her nursery. Michiru quickly transformed into Sailor Neptune.

"Who are these people?" Sailor Pluto questioned as loud banging could be heard from outside their vacation home.

"No clue. I never imagined there could be other people magical like us," Sailor Neptune replied.

The Outer Senshi were suddenly invaded when a bomb of spells were suddenly hitting their home destroying most of the area. A shield was conjured protecting the Outer Senshi and Hotaru. Smoke and dust were floating everywhere making it impossible for everyone to see. A dark figure in a black cloak entered in the home with devil red eyes staring at the three senshis.

"Whoever you are, leave or you'll have to deal with us!" Sailor Uranus flared as the voice only laughed. More figures from behind wearing masks of death laughed along.

"Chronos Typhoon!" Sailor Pluto shouted in her usual deep voice as a gust of wind blew the invaders backwards.

"Impossible! They can do wandless magic!" hissed the intruder.

"Stay back or you'll feel our wrath!" Sailor Neptune shouted ready to burst her power right onto the intruder.

"You should fear me, for I am Lord Voldemort," the intruder rasped as he red eyes flashed.

"We're not afraid of you. We never heard of you, but we did face enemies far more powerful than you!" Sailor Uranus hissed back at Voldemort.

"I'd like to see you try," Voldemort smirked.

"Dead scream!" Sailor Pluto announced as a burst of light surged out of her garnet orb.

One of the invaders with Voldemort's gang burst into ashes as he screamed in agony.

"You've….destroyed my Death Eater!" Voldemort hissed knowing the three senshi's are powerful enough to defeat fifty of them.

"We need a plan to surround them and take them as ours. Their power is strong enough to kill us if we don't do something about it," Voldemort muttered to his Death Eaters.

"Crucio!" bellowed a female Death Eater.

Pluto was targeted first since Voldemort found her to be the agressive one.

"Pluto!" Uranus and Neptune shouted in unison as Pluto struggled to raise her garnet orb.

"Space sword power!" Uranus shouted holding out her sword as a golden planet orb of magic rolled towards Voldemort. Voldemort ducked along with several Death Eaters as the attack ended up destroying the building across from the Outer Senshis.

"Too slow," Voldemort growled as Pluto fell to the floor weak. Her garnet orb staff slipped out of her hands as one of Voldemort's Death Eaters quickly grabbed it. She then quickly changed back into her original form.

"Well done Bellatrix," Voldemort laughed as he ordered her to grab hold of Pluto.

"Pluto!" Uranus shouted as she was ready to generate another attack. But the two didn't realize that Death Eaters were behind them since Voldemort outnumbered them.

"Deep…" Neptune started until Uranus felt a strong pain at the back of her head as the sound of "Avada Kedavra" was heard by Neptune. Uranus fell to the ground with a thud as he sword bounced out of her hands.

"HARUKA!" Neptune shouted in horror watching Haruka fade back to her original form.

"Haruka….." Neptune trembled as Haruka barely opened her eyes. Voldemort smirked knowing that it was one of the senshi's weaknesses.

"Michiru…" Haruka said faintly in a weak tone. "Take…..Hotaru….somewhere safe."

"Haruka, I can't leave without you!" Neptune cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Michiru…" Haruka faintly said closing her eyes.

"Haruka! Haruka! Open your eyes!" Neptune said nudging Haruka. Then Hotaru starting weeping as Neptune quickly grabbed her glaring at Voldemort who grabbed hold of Setsuna and Haruka.

"This isn't over!" Neptune flared disappearing with Hotaru.

….

The moon was pretty full as Neptune appeared in a relaxing quiet place with nothing else but the full moon and a lake. Neptune felt sorrowful leaving Setsuna and Haruka behind. But she had to protect Hotaru.

"Neo Queen," Neptune said, as she gazed up at the full moon picturing Neo Queen Serenity staring down at her. "What should I do?"

"Ah, I see you've found out school of Witchcraft and Wizardry haven't you?" said an elder voice of a man. Neptune glanced back to see a man with an elder man with a long beard and dressed in robes that looked like he was some wizard.

"Are you another one of those invaders?! If so, you'll pay for Haruka and Setsuna….."

"No need to worry dear. I mean no harm," the man replied in a soothing voice.

"Who are you?" Neptune questioned.

"I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore introduced as Neptune's stubbornness calmed down a bit. "I've just received news about Voldemort coming to your home."

"How do you know that?" Neptune questioned eyeing Dumbledore suspiciously.

"I'm a wizard. A man that can do magic with a simple wave of a wand," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

" _There's more magical people out there."_ Neptune said in her head with her eyes wide.

"Come. You look like you need shelter," Dumbledore said as he walked in the direction of a castle like building. Neptune held Hotaru tight knowing that she is stronger than these kind of magical people. But how can she be stronger when she let a group of weaker dark wizards conquer three powerful sailor guardians. As she thought about that, she thought about Haruka and the horrors she witnessed before Voldemort took her away along with Setsuna. She had to find them. But how was she going to find them when she has to raise Hotaru?

…

After walking in a palace that seemed more friendly and welcoming than expected, Neptune stepped inside Dumbledore's office explaining everything that happened. Dumbledore replied back explaining who Voldemort was and what dark things he did in his past life. Dumbledore also knew Neptune had a desire to look for Setsuna and Haruka through her expressions. He knew how she was feeling when she brought up Haruka.

"I see that you want to find them do you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to leave Hotaru. The three of us were going to raise her…..together….." Neptune said frowning down at Hotaru who was asleep in her arms. Dumbledore knew she loved her as much as she loved Haruka.

"Would you be willing to find your two friends in order to raise a full loving family?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but what about Hotaru. She was someone else before…." Neptune started explaining how she was Sailor Saturn and her ability and powers of destruction. Now that she was reincarnated, she could get a second chance so she could use her powers wisely.

"I see. Since she has magic powers, she can go to a school like this," Dumbledore started as he explained what the purpose of his school Hogwarts was for.

"It requires a simple wand?" Neptune asked.

"Indeed it does," Dumbledore replied.

"Then, if wand magic isn't as harmful as her original powers, then she'll be safe and wiser with her powers?" Neptune questioned. Dumbledore nodded.

"If you're willing to go out and find the other guardians, then do so if your heart desires," Dumbledore replied. Neptune smiled at the old wizard looking down at Hotaru.

"Hotaru…" Neptune said kissing her forehead. "Sir, would you please find her a home to stay in?" Neptune suddenly asked which was really unexpected.

"Are you sure you want to make this decision?" Dumbledore questioned.

"If Hotaru has to be raised alone without me, then she can find a family that will raise her while I find the other guardians."

"I see. You look like you were destined to protect this planet," Dumbledore started.

"Yes. Without the other guardians, our planet and moon kingdom would most likely fall," Neptune replied she took one last look at Hotaru with teary eyes. "This is farewell for now Hotaru. We will meet again," Neptune smiled handing the child to Dumbledore.

"Farewell…...Sailor Neptune," Dumbledore twinkled as Neptune grinned back disappearing out of sight.

…..

McGonagall boomed in Dumbledore's office two hours later with a sorrowful expression.

"Albus, the Potters…."

"Yes Minerva, they're gone."

Voldemort had given the Potters a visit threatening to kill their son, Harry James Potter due to a prophecy that was granted a sacrifice for power.

"Young Hotaru here, was about to be apart of their family until the tragedy," Dumbledore explained looking pitifully at Hotaru. Lily and James Potter offered to adopt Hotaru after finding about her an hour ago due to a message Dumbledore had sent them. Dumbledore believed they were the perfect family for Hotaru to be raised in.

"But their son, miraculously survived the killing curse! You-Know-Who's gone and he left Harry Potter with nothing but a scar mark!" McGonagall exclaimed. "But poor Lily and James did not make it. What are we going to do about Harry?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment as he looked at Hotaru as if something was meant to be done.

"I think…..that Harry and Hotaru should be raised together," Dumbledore stated.

"What are you saying?" McGonagall questioned.

"Hotaru had a painful past in her previous life and now she's reincarnated for a second chance. If she and Potter are raised together finding that they have a lot in common, then they can learn the true meaning of love even if they are someone completely different."

McGonagall nodded knowing he had a point.

"Where will they go?" McGonagall questioned.

"The Dursleys. Harry's only family he has left," Dumbledore said.

"But Lily and Petunia Evans did not have a healthy relationship growing up Albus," McGonagall said anxiously.

"I know, but Harry and Hotaru have nowhere else to go. Hotaru will need stay there for now until Neptune returns for Hotaru."

….

It was late in the evening when Dumbledore had arrived in 4 Privet Drive carrying Hotaru in his arms. McGonagall was transfigured into a cat to avoid suspicions of here being caught doing magic in front of muggles.

"Here we are Minerva," Dumbledore said standing right by the porch in front of the Dursley household. The sound of a motor cycle was heard landing on the ground as Dumbledore and McGonagall watched an eight foot giant land half carefully to the ground while holding a bundle in his arms.

"Hagrid. Well timing," Dumbledore exclaimed as Hagrid walked over with baby Harry Potter in his arms.

"Sorry about that landing sir," Hagrid said breathlessly as the three walked over to the porch of the Dursleys. Dumbledore placed Hotaru first on the porch he held out for Harry next. Dumbledore then gently placed Harry next to Hotaru as the two sleeping children peacefully slept. Hagrid started to sniff at the bundles as soon as Dumbledore placed a letter on top of the blankets in between the two.

"This is not goodbye forever Hagrid," Dumbledore twinkled as he gave one last glance at the babies.

"I know you'll do great things…...Harry and Hotaru Potter."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The story will be divergent a bit with the canon story. And if you're wondering which Sailor Moon universe it takes place in, it takes place in the Crystalverse.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **10 Years Later**

Banging was heard as a blonde haired woman pounded on a small cupboard under the stairs.

"Potters! Get up!" Petunia said banging vigorously. She unlocked the door giving one more swat. "Now!"

Harry and Hotaru peeped open their eyes as they stretched to get up. They both were stuck sharing the cupboard since Petunia and Vernon weren't so fond of where they came from and what _kind_ people they were.

"Come on Harry and Hotaru! Wake up cousins!" shouted Harry and Hotaru's cousin Dudley Dursley who was the size of a pig. "Come on I want some bacon!"

Yawning, Hotaru and Harry walked out of their cupboard and into the kitchen.

"You want to cook today or do you want me to?" Hotaru asked Harry.

"I'll cook today," Harry replied as the two nodded getting right into the swing of their chores. Hotaru grabbed a broom as she started sweeping the floors while Harry started up the oven.

"Boy! Hurry up and bring the bacon over here before you burn the house down!" Vernon hissed.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said in an obedient tone.

"Hurry up with the sweeping Hotaru! Today's a very important day and I want everything to be perfect!" Petunia said as Hotaru nodded carefully sweeping as fast as her arms could manage.

"How presents are there?" Dudley said stubbornly examining every present that was scattered all over the living room.

"Thirty six," Petunia replied.

"THIRTY SIX?! I GOT THIRTY SEVEN LAST YEAR NO FAIR! THAT'S ONE LESS THAN….." Dudley screamed as Petunia tried to calm him down. Hotaru and Harry looked at each other half disgusted by Dudley's whining.

"We're going out to buy you three more Diddy duns!" Petunia said assuring Dudley.

"So that's…" Dudley said thinking how much he'll have.

"Thirty nine,"

"He just wants his money's worth. Just like his father!" Uncle Vernon smiled proudly.

Harry sighed while Hotaru rolled her eyes knowing that all the gifts Dudley receives either goes unbroken or unopened.

….

Hotaru and Harry only had each other for family. The Dursleys had claimed both of them were left on the doorstep of their home with a letter saying that their parents died in a car crash. They said that the two miraculously survived the crash leaving Harry with a scar and Hotaru unharmed.

"Do you miss Mum and Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hotaru sighed as the two sat silently on their bed in the cupboard.

"Can you do that magic trick again?" Harry asked pulling out his arm which had been cut from Uncle Vernon's finger nails sinking in.

"Sure," Hotaru replied holding out her hand and placing it on Harry's arm. When Vernon and Petunia had found out of her doing magic tricks, they thought of her being very freakish and strange. Hotaru secretly found out their plans on Hotaru if they see her doing it again so she did it in private when they weren't looking.

A light glowed on Harry's arm as the pain went away with a warm sensation to the arm.

"Thanks," Harry replied. He didn't seem to mind the magic trick. It's useful enough to help him heal through the beatings of the Dursleys. But there was only one scar Hotaru could not heal. His lightning scar on his forehead. Hotaru tried healing it many times but it wouldn't budge. It just stayed there. But that also caused pain whenever Hotaru tried to make it disappear. The two weren't sure why, but they assumed that it had to be Harry's permanent scar.

"Hotaru and Harry Potter!" Petunia shrieked.

The two walked out of their cupboard and look to see that Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss had just arrived for his birthday.

"Ah, and here are the Potter twins!" Piers smirked as Hotaru glared back.

"Got any problems?" Hotaru hissed.

"Talking back are ya?" Piers hissed back crunching his knuckles together.

"Leave my sister alone!" Harry defended standing in front of Hotaru.

"Aw! Wittle sissy's going to protect her big brover?" Dudley teased as he and Piers laughed out loud.

"Let's go before things get uglier," Harry said nudging Hotaru as she nodded turning to the direction of the cupboard.

"I don't think so," Dudley scoffed blocking the way of Harry and Hotaru's cupboard.

"Dudley just let us in already and we'll leave you alone!" Harry shouted.

"I'm not letting freaks ruin my day!" Dudley shouted slamming the cupboard shut.

"We're not freaks! You are!" Hotaru shouted in which she shouldn't have. Piers and Dudley flared at the two in anger as Harry and Hotaru took a few steps towards the front door.

"Get back here!" Piers shouted, as he and Dudley dodged at the two Potters as they made a run for it.

"Good heavens Vernon! The Potters are escaping!" Petunia shouted as she and Vernon ran after Dudley, Piers, and the Potters.

"Run Harry!" Hotaru screamed as she slowed down for Harry to catch up. Harry darted past Hotaru as she followed right behind him.

"I won't leave you behind Hotaru!" Harry said grabbing Hotaru's hand. He continued running off with Hotaru slightly being dragged behind him. The two dodged behind a bush in a neighbor's front lawn as they peered through the leaves to keep a watch on where the two huge boys would be.

"I know you're out here somewhere you stupid Potter twins!" Dudley hissed.

"We're gonna crush you once we find you!" Piers added on.

Hotaru and Harry both remained silent as they continued watching for Piers and Dudley as they continued looking for the two siblings. Harry and Hotaru peered through the leaves to see that they were right in front of the bush. Hotaru slightly moved herself to give her more space. But as she did so, she didn't realize what was under her shoes which were small thin sticks that could easily break.

"Did you hear where that small cracking?" Piers asked.

"I think I know where they are," Dudley smirked as he turned around gazing into the bush. He reached his big plump hand into the bush as he groped around for one of the Potters. Harry and Hotaru both scrambled around in the bush at the same time as they tried to make a run for it.

"Gotcha!" Dudley shouted grabbing Hotaru's wrists and gripping onto them tightly.

"Ow! This hurts!" Hotaru screamed as the pressure Dudley's hands gave on her wrists made them feel numb.

"Let go of me and my sister!" Harry shouted as he tried to kick his way out from Piers' grasp. He could feel his sharp fingernails sink into his shirt slightly poking his body.

"Not until we bring you back to Mum and Dad!" Dudley laughed loudly.

A sudden rustle on the ground was heard by everyone as they froze for a moment. A slithering sound was being heard two feet away. A scaled, grey, giant worm like creature slithered its way out towards the four kids.

"SNAKE!" Harry screamed.

" _Don'tsssssssth…..fear me…...for I'msssssssth…...justsssssssth…a passivesssssth…...snake. I won'tsssssssth…..cause any harmsssssth. I'll justssssth…..scare…...thosessssth….two mean boyssssssth….for ya,"_ the snake replied as Harry went from fear to wonder.

"You can understand me?" Harry asked the snake while staring in wonder. How was the snake doing this? And how did Harry understand it?

" _Yessssth. Now run…."_ the snake replied as it hissed at Piers showing its nasty fangs that looked bloodthirsty. Piers released Harry as he made a run for it from the snake.

"Dudley! Help!" Piers screamed as the snake continued hissing and chasing Piers down the street.

Hotaru was trying to release herself from Dudley as she kicked and squirmed around in his grasp. She suddenly felt her heartbeat race and energy flow within her veins. But she couldn't describe this strange and sudden flow of energy. Why was it making her feel aggressive and strong? Why is it telling her to fight back. Dudley gasped as soon as a wave of energy was thrown at him as he flew backwards and onto the street. At least Hotaru was released from his grasp before he made a painful fall onto the road causing his right wrist to crack.

"Ow! My wrist! MUMMY!" Dudley cried out loud. Hotaru stared wide eyed as she looked at her hands wondering how she did something so _aggressive_.

"Let's go! We'll come back later," Harry said nudging Hotaru as she nodded and ran off down the road with her brother.

….

"So, you're saying that, that snake talked to you?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah! It could understand me! But how did you throw Dudley back?" Harry asked as Hotaru paused for a moment. How did she throw him backwards. She reflected back on the energy and emotions she was feeling. The feeling to defend herself and run away, but she felt guilty at the same time since she just hurt her cousin. She broke his wrist all because of the wave of energy she threw at him.

"I don't know. And I don't know why I did that," Hotaru replied.

The two continued walking back to Privet Drive nervously walking back to their home. They knew deep down inside, that their aunt and uncle's reaction wasn't going to be that pretty. Hotaru nervously rang the doorbell as footsteps slowly approached the door.

"Well, it's about time you two returned home," Petunia said in a raspy cold voice. Her eyes gave a nasty and cold stare.

…..

"What happened?!" Vernon growled aggressively grabbing the two siblings by the hair.

"I swear we don't know! First, I could understand a talking snake, then Hotaru used some kind of energy that accidentally hurt Dudley! It was like….magic!" Harry replied frantically. Vernon only growled back in disgust as he shoved the two Potters back into their cupboard as the two toppled over each other. Vernon slammed the cupboard shut locking it as the two gazed towards the peep hole.

"There is no such thing as magic!" Vernon hissed slamming the door on the peep hole shut as the two sighed laying down on the bed they shared.

It was hours since they were locked in the cupboard and it was around the evening by now. Both Harry and Hotaru were sound asleep in their slumbers. Hotaru started to moan as she slightly tossed and turned in bed.

" _Where am I? Why am I in such a place?" Hotaru asked. It was hot in the room she was in. The placed around her blazed of orange as it demolished everything it touched._

" _HOTARU!" screamed a voice of a female woman._

" _That voice!" Hotaru exclaimed. Her chest went light as she thought for a moment. She felt like she recognized that voice from somewhere._

" _Mama!" screamed a little girl as Hotaru glanced around to see where the source was. "It's so hot!"_

 _Debris fell all over the building._

" _Where are you?!" Hotaru called to the girl. No response._

"Where are you?!" Hotaru shouted as she threw herself out of the covers.

"You alright Hotaru? You were muttering in your sleep?" Harry asked Hotaru.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hotaru replied wiping sweat that was dripping off her forehead.

" _I don't understand! Why would that dream come to me?"_ Hotaru asked herself in her head. She suddenly felt this thought come to her senses as if she actually lived a life, or experienced something like that before.

" _Could that be…...the real reason Mama and Papa died?"_


End file.
